


Dating?

by Halevetica



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Are Steve and Danny dating?, Betting, M/M, Mentions of Catherine and Steve, Mentions of Max and Sabrina, mcdanno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 18:02:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18696541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halevetica/pseuds/Halevetica
Summary: The team is trying to figure out if Steve and Danny are dating but they're not having much luck.





	Dating?

It was a slow day at the office. The Hawaii five-0 headquarters was quiet with everyone finishing paperwork. Steve and Danny were off doing Steve and Danny things. 

Kono knocked gently on Chin's door, "Hey cuz, you know when the boss is due back?" She had a question about some of the details about their last case.

"No clue, I think he took Danny out on his dad's boat," Chin shook his head, looking up from his computer.

"Danny agreed to that?" Lou asked with a raised brow. He had been passing by when he overheard the conversation.

"Yeah, Steve convinces him every once in a while," Chin laughed.

"Do you think they're dating?" Kono asked then, a grin playing on her lips.

"They may not know it, but they absolutely are," Lou nodded.

"I don't think so, you know how the two of them are," Chin shook his head.

"Exactly," Lou agreed, earning a laugh from the other two.

"I can't decide. Some days I think they are, and other days I'm not so sure," Kono said thoughtfully.

"Hey guys, what are we talking about?" Jerry asked walking up then.

"Hey, Jer, do you think Steve and Danny are dating?" Kono asked their teammate.

"What? No way."

"I think they might be," Kono said decidedly. They had to be.

"I'm with Kono on this one."

Chin shook his head, "I'm with Jerry."

"Why don't we bet on it," Kono suggested excitedly.

"Alright, you're on," Chin laughed.

"Fifty says their dating," Lou piped in.

"I don't know guys," Jerry frowned, "it doesn't feel right to be betting on the boss's love life like this."

Kono, Chin and Lou gave Jerry a look.

"You think Steve would pass up an opportunity to do the exact same thing to us?" Lou scoffed.

"Good point. Alright I'm in," Jerry agreed with a nod.

"Great, so how do we find out?" Kono asked.

"Well if they were dating, they would have told us, so it's safe to say you can go ahead and pay up." Chin held his hand out with a smile.

"What? No, way," Kono shook her head.

"What if we sweeten the pot. Whoever finds out first without directly asking gets another twenty," Jerry offered.

"Alright, Jerry, you're gettin' it," Lou gave Jerry a pat on the back, "I'm with this guy. Sweeten that pot."

"Okay, deal," Kono nodded.

All eyes fell to Chin who just shrugged.

"Why not."

-

Over the course of the week, the team tried to find out if Steve and Danny were dating but they just couldn't be sure. The four teammates were currently sitting around a picnic table at Kamekona's shrimp truck, sharing their efforts from the week.

"So I asked Steve if he had a hot date one night cause he was rushing out of the office. He just laughed and said if I wanted to call Danny his hot date than sure. He was helping him put together Charlie's new room," Kono sighed.

"What about the cheek kiss Steve gave Danny on Tuesday?" Jerry pointed out.

The team had all seen it.

"It was too flirty to be real," Lou shook his head.

"I agree," Chin nodded.

"But they've never done that before," Kono pointed out.

"Exactly."

"I don't know, It was awfully flirty," Jerry frowned.

The team all hummed thoughtfully.

"I honestly don't know if I'm sticking with my 'they're not dating' stance," Jerry said, shoving a forkful of rice around on his plate.

"You know I thought they were, but trying to prove it is not working out, it's got me second guessing."

"Alright, let's change it up, how about the first person who figures it out for sure, without asking, gets the pot. Fifty each," Kono suggested around a bite of shrimp.

"What are we betting on?" Kamekona asked, taking a seat next to Kono then.

"We're trying to figure out if Steve and Danny are dating."

"I've been wondering that myself, count me in," Kamekona gave a wink and a nod.

-

Week two was just as fruitless as week one. The team was gathered in Steve's backyard. Steve was working the grill while Danny was inside working on the sides. They were celebrating the close of a big case by cooking out.

"I saw Danny smack Steve's ass, but I think it was just playful," Kamekona shrugged.

"They said I love you to each other, but that's nothing new," Jerry sighed.

"Are we discussing Steve and Danny?" Max asked.

"Oh, yeah, we're trying to figure out if they're dating. We've got a pot started for whoever figures it out first. Fifty each," Kono explained.

"I was considering the possibility of them being in a relationship not long ago. I would very much like to join the pot."

"Good, we could use the help," Lou piped in, "We've been trying to figure it out for nearly two weeks. But they act so lovey dovey one minute but then like brothers the next. I can't figure it out."

"The one rule is, we can't ask them directly," Chin added, glancing over where Steve and Danny were bickering about something.

"Perhaps that is because we know their personalities so well and they are so comfortable with each other. Have we ever really seen them with a significant other?" Max offered curiously.

"Steve was with Catherine for a while but that was more of a friends with benefits thing, I think. They weren't serious until much later, when she wasn't around anymore," Kono shrugged.

"We saw Danny with Gabby maybe twice," Chin added.

"So we don't really know how they are with a significant other versus how they are with themselves."

The team all nodded in understanding. But how would they figure it out?

"Dinner," Steve called over then, forcing the conversation to an end.

-

Everyone was sat around Steve's dining room table, having just finished, when Max cleared his throat.

"Danny, Sabrina and I were talking the other day about you and she mentioned that there was someone she worked with that you might like. She told me to consult with you about getting her number. If you're interested-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, what are you doing Max?" Steve cut in then, holding up a hand.

Danny's eyes were raised in surprise.

"I'm simply offering to introduce someone to Danny."

"Why?" 

"For dating purposes of course," Max smiled.

"Is this a joke?" Steve scoffed, his eyes glancing around the table. No one was laughing.

"I didn't intend for it to be," Max frowned.

"You guys know Danny and I are dating, right?" Steve asked, a slight irritation in his tone.

The table burst into conversation then.

"I knew it."

"I had a feeling."

"Way to go, Max." 

"That's awesome."

"You guys didn't know?" Steve threw his hands up.

"No," The table chorused.

"I told you they wouldn't figure it out," Danny said holding his hand out.

"You guys were betting on if we knew or not?" Kono asked as Steve begrudgingly pulled out his wallet.

"Yep, and I'm fifty bucks richer now," Danny smiled proudly as he took the money from Steve.

"I do believe that makes me the winner of the pot as well," Max held his hand out next.

"Wait what were you guys betting on?" Steve frowned as everyone handed Max their money.

"Who could find out if you two were dating first," Jerry explained.

"Wow, good job Max," Danny laughed as Max counted all the money he'd received.

"So wait, how long?" Chin asked gesturing between Steve and Danny.

"Close to three months," Danny grinned.

"What?" Kono gaped at the pair. "Could you two act like it more? Shit. we've been struggling for weeks to figure it out."

"How about this?" Danny leaned over, pulling Steve forward by his shirt. His lips met Steve's in a deep kiss.

Hoops and hollars sounded around the table. 

It was about time.


End file.
